


"Do you think I'm messed up?" "No. I think you're a cutie. now hush."

by Cyinx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Carter Kane is also a dork, Carter is deaf, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, He didnt wanna involve his family, I literally dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Julius Kane was once part of a group, M/M, Magnus Chase is there for the ride, Multi, Other, Percy Jackson & Carter Kane Friendship, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy doesnt like being in it tho, Percy's not better off either, Poseidon isnt too far off from Julius actually, Ruby died this way, SO, Then They Kiss, They believed in the Egyptian Gods, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and Percy is involved in it, and that group believes in Greek Gods, and then they love, carter isnt even aware of this, chat fic, merry christmas carter, only he's a co-leader in the group, so he doesnt do much, suicide bombing, t m, terriorist-sorta, that was bad, til later, your dad's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyinx/pseuds/Cyinx
Summary: Highschool AUCarter is a deaf freshman who transferred in with the sense that yes, he is in foster care. Why? Well, his grandparents don't certainly want him, they rejected the idea the moment asked. His uncle doesn't want him, he has enough problems to deal with as is. His dad is dead, and it's his fault (Sorta?) and his mom is also dead.Percy is a sophomore whose been there his whole life and almost knows everyone, including the ever-famous eighth grader Sadie Kane. When he meets this really fuckign cute freshman named Carter Kane that sits next to him in class, he can't help but wonder why this freshman whose supposed to be the elder brother of Sadie Kane, not going home with her?





	"Do you think I'm messed up?" "No. I think you're a cutie. now hush."

**Author's Note:**

> sO I don't know where I'm gonna go with this?? lMfaO

C A R T E R 

A deaf dark skinned boy was gasping. He was around 13 or 14, and he was holding his eyes in his hands. He rubbed his eyes quickly of anything that might be in them and uncovered his eyes. He scanned the room, for any sign of life through the rubble- the smoke. What had happened? Well, here's the quickest summary he could give at the moment.

Carter and his father were at the museum, checking out ancient Egyptian artifacts. His father was wearing a fancy getup, Carter was wearing a button-up white shirt, and some jeans. His father had the workbag that Carter was absolutely not allowed to look inside, no matter what. Back to the summary, Carter was taking notes, reading his father's lips, since this was technically HIS class (He's homeschooled) afterall. His father was just there to tell Carter about it. They were having a grand old time when Carter noticed a person- the person in particular looked odd. They were alert, scanning the room. Carter felt his father poke him- oh right- he went back to paying extra attention, taking down the notes again. His father writing down anything he missed. He caught sight of the person again. He signed, 

'May I go to the restroom?' hoping his dad may let him leave. It was easy to get lost in the people. His father nodded, signing back,

'Be safe, and yell if you get lost.' Carter nodded and went off. He searched for the person he saw looking alert and when he found them, he stayed silent. He was used to not speaking, as it wasn't a requirement in the suitcase (He doesn't have a house.) All he wanted to do was to make sure the person wasn't harm- until the warning he SHOULD have heard (curse his deaf ears), he didn't. So his dad decided to push him off and away from the person, as they exploded themselves. 

Now we're back to the smoke, the rubble, and Carter who was on the ground. He couldn't hear the footsteps, or the sirens. He couldn't hear the creaking and the cracking of stone, the crumble as it hit the ground. But he did recognize something- a bag. A workbag? It had survived? He reached for it, despite his arm's protests. He winced as he grabbed it and pulled it closer to him. He felt broken, he didn't know if his dad survived. He almost screamed when he felt something- someone touch him. Turns out it was just paramedics doing their job.

For weeks Carter was in the hospital. Apparently, he had lacerations across his arm, a broken leg, some shrapnel embedded into his broken leg, and bruises. He had underwent surgery to get the shrapnel out, and he wasn't really sure if his grandparents or sister knew he was here. He signed to them the phone numbers. He frantically signed everything. It was translated to the doctors and the doctors had said they called. 

It was only a week after Carter had gotten the shrapnel removed did he learn the news of his father's death. His father was caught in the explosion from the suicide bomber. He had cried alone that day, and the days after. 

It was a month before he was moving to Britain so his Social Worker could speak to his grandparents.

It was a minute after being asked they said no.

It was a week, he got into foster care. 

It was a month, he had to wear hearing aids all the time.

It was a year before he went to public school.


End file.
